Cruzada do Coração Partido
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: Agir é necessário para enfrentar as lágrimas, evitar que meus sonhos caiam destruídos com uma paixão desiludida. Pequenos fragmentos de coração jazem abandonados, perdidos. Pensar que estava perto de conseguir, no fim das contas, não fora suficiente. [One


**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling, eu apenas tomei-os emprestado para escrever uma história destinada a entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

**Cruzada do Coração Partido**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

Meu coração se despedaça ao pensar que perdi tanto por nada. Senti que estava próxima de consegui-_lo_—não, eu não ousaria dizer seu nome. Porém, percebo que sentir não é o suficiente—é preciso agir. Agir para enfrentar as lágrimas, evitar que meus sonhos caiam destruídos com essa paixão desiludida.

Voltando para casa percebo o quanto perdi. Recebera um gentil convite da senhora Weasley para passar o Natal com sua família. Fui obrigada a recusar.

São somente alguns acontecimentos recentes que me repelem daquela casa. Ela certamente ficará preocupada como Ginny se ela resolver contar o porquê da minha ausência.

Tenho certeza de que Harry também já percebeu, mas não quero metê-lo em meus assuntos. Mas não posso negar que também sejam dele, a partir do momento em que nossa amizade jamais será a mesma.

Sinceramente, eu não creio... que eu volte a falar com _ele_ normalmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Terminei com Viktor por causa _dele_. Por remorso, por perceber que estava fazendo a coisa errada. Receber beijos que eu queria que fossem de outra pessoa não me satisfaziam—eu só me sentia cada vez mais baixa, mais desfeita, acordando de uma fantasia que não podia existir. Eu estava atrasando Viktor, usando-o como escudo para amortecer minha realidade distorcida e assustadora. Deveria tê-lo liberto mais cedo...

Depois de finalmente ter tomado coragem para dizer a _ele_ o que tanto minha mente censurou, perdi o último fio de esperança de que minha fábula fosse realizada.

Eu esperava que eu fosse a primeira—sabia que _ele_ jamais se aproximara de nenhuma. Prepotente, achei que era o destino que me sussurrava para quebrar dele essa barreira. Egoísta, eu sei. Mesmo sabendo que eu havia me rendido a Viktor antes... Sabendo que _ele_ não gostaria.

Mais outro motivo para eu não simpatizar com quadribol! Fez-me enganar alguém que poderia ter tido quantas garotas quisesse e fez-me tomar a decisão difícil de me declarar a meu melhor amigo só porque vencera uma maldita partida.

Eu estava tão alegre... Feliz simplesmente pelo fato de poder tirar aquele grande peso de mim. Inocente, eu carregava um sorriso pueril no rosto enquanto caminhava decididamente em direção a Harry e Ginny para perguntar onde _ele_ se encontrava.

Senti que todo o meu coração, cheio de vida e esperança, começou a se despedaçar lenta e dolorosamente ao ver a cena que chocou meus olhos e dilacerou meu peito.

Em seguida, ocorreu-me profundo nojo _dele_ devorando a cara de Lavender Brown, as mãos perdidas e sem dono. Mas eu não podia esconder de ninguém, muito menos de mim mesma... que gostaria secretamente que eu estivesse no lugar dela.

A única reação que meu corpo permitiu-se realizar foi uma corrida em direção ao buraco do retrato da mulher-gorda. Empurrei-o com tanta força—ou melhor, joguei-me contra ele—que meu corpo continua dolorido, em protesto contra meu ato impulsivo.

Entrei na primeira sala de aula destrancada que meus olhos marejados permitiram enxergar. Sentei-me sobre a escrivaninha da professora rapidamente, sabia que meu amigo me seguiria. Conjurei em seguida passarinhos amarelos, que ficaram rodeando minha cabeça, bem em hora de Harry entrar na sala.

Tive certeza absoluta de que ele não sabia o que dizer para me consolar, mas também sabia que ele entendia muito bem o que se passava. Não o culpei—fiquei feliz em possuí-lo como amigo. Mesmo sem saber o que fazer diante de tal situação, mostrou-se presente.

Porém, para minha total descrença e espanto, a porta abriu-se uma segunda vez para a entrada _dele_ e de Lavender, aos risos. Como eu desejava que eu tivesse sumido dali naquele instante... Como eu desejaria ter corrido o quanto antes, só para evitar aquele silêncio horroroso que se formou naquela sala de aula.

Não consegui libertar minha fúria contra _ele_, mas certamente meus pássaros fizeram isso por mim quando saí da sala, a julgar pelos arranhões que avistei em seu corpo na manhã seguinte.

A culpa não foi inteiramente _dele_, se eu for realmente pensar a sério—embora três-quartos ela tenham sido. Por que não me considerou como mulher antes? Por que tinha de me deixar sempre no banco dos reservas? Sendo que as outras nem olhavam... Só eu, que sempre estive zelando por _ele_. Mas tive movimentos lentos também, e Lavender Brown fez o favor de retirar-me meu último fragmento de esperança.

Cheguei lá com uma proposta indecente, e acho que aquele beijo serviu para que eu acordasse—jamais poderei tê_-lo_. Não do jeito que eu quero em minha mente... Em fins de tardes ensolaradas, com o céu alaranjado, e o Sol se despedindo; em noites frias de inverno, só para que em seus braços _ele_ me esquentasse.

Alimentei minhas fantasias e meu orgulho, que fizeram questão de alimentá_-lo_ de desesperança. Esforçaram-se ao máximo para mostrar a _ele_ que eu estava em um nível acima, porém não inalcançável—_ele_ só precisaria amadurecer mais um pouco para me segurar.

Mas no fim das contas, acho que fui eu quem sempre esteve um nível abaixo _dele_. Sem que percebesse, tudo o que fazia refletia-se na _sua_ pessoa. Antes de mim mesma, pensava _nele_ para cada ato. E como me retribui? Fere-me e abandona-me.

Sinto saudades, Ron. Saudades de poder sentir saudades suas.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!! Esta ficlet foi escrita enquanto estava lendo o sexto livro da série. Parei minha leitura e passei as idéias para o papel, antes que as esquecesse, mas só consegui publicá-lo hoje. É a primeira fic Ron/Hermione que escrevo... Eu fiquei entusiasmada com a idéia. No geral, fiquei contente com o resultado da fic, espero que tenham achado o mesmo.**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_Aya Nayru_


End file.
